My Girl (An Edward Cullen Love Story) On Hold fixing chapters
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Did you know there was a girl before Bella Swan? Did you know that she's human too? She loved Edward Cullen as much as Bella, more even. He left her though,and tried to forget her. He thought she would be better off that way. He loved her so much, he let her go. He thought it was best, but soon the past he tried to bury and forget will come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

My Girl*An Edward Cullen Love Story*

DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  
Hope you enjoy.  
The story has some scenes from both the Twilight movie and book, but I changed them up somewhat. Added my own idea to it.

I have this story on Quotev and thought I should add it onto here.

ABIGAIL'S POV:

It's been two years since I have seen Edward Cullen. The guy that will, and always would hold my heart in his cold, smooth, perfect, white hands. I missed him so much, I haven't been able to really look at another guy since him. They all fail in comparison. I still remember that cold, wet, rainy day.

[FLASHBACK]

We had been in my backyard, (the day that changed everything for us). We had been laughing as he chased me around, the rain pouring, but we didn't care. It made it all the more fun. I slipped and fell, and he fell on top of me, careful to keep his weight off me. He interupted my laughing with his lips. (Not that I was complaining) We stayed like that for barely a minute, when 'he' showed up.

He was as pearly white as Edward, and just as beautiful. (Then again, all vampires were) It was funny how I found his kind beautiful, even if they killed. You could tell this vampire hunted humans instead of animals, like the Cullen's did. His eyes were ruby red, while Edwards were a hazel, black when he's hungry. I looked at this vampire, that i'd never seen before in fear and confusion. Who was he? And why was he here? The way he looked at Edward let me know that they knew one another. "Who is he Edward?" I whispered in fright.

I whispered, though I knew the vampire could hear me crystal clear. "Don't say anything. Stay quiet and don't move," Edward said in his beautiful, angelic voice I could never hear enough of. "Why Edward, she's a beauty. How old is she?" The vampire asked, he looked to be five or six years older than Edward. Did that mean he was stronger? If so I really hope a fight doesn't occur. "That's none of your concern,"Edward said with edge in his voice. I lightly squeezed his hand, letting him know I was there for him. He gave me a silent nod, he'd read my mind.(That sometimes gets annoying. At the moment though I loved it)

He saw how afraid I was of the vampire before us. How I was more afraid of Edward getting hurt. "She looks to be no more than sixteen." Hearing the vampire man guess my age right made me tense in fear. The vampire smiled a cruel, evil smile, "So i'm right." I skutted evenmore behind Edward, knowing he'd protect me no matter what. "Leave her alone," Edward growled inhumanly. I jumped a little surprised, i'd never heard him make that sound before.

"I will as soon as you do. If not, there will be hell to pay. I'll come over later to your house my friend to hear your answer." And just like that he was gone. "Edward. What's going on? Who was that? What does he want?" He wasn't looking at me though, he stared after where the vampire had been just a moment ago. "I have to go Abigail," Edward said and began to pull away from me. "Not till you answer my questions." He looked down into my green eyes unemotionally, "That vampire you just saw is Demetri. One of the volture guard."

I waited for more, but he didn't say anything else, he just stood there. "Okay, and what does he want? Edward had already told me about the volture, but not much, just that they have rules. Which he hadn't told me. "To tell me the rules. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you Abigail Dawn. I wasn't supposed to tell you what my family and I are. But I did. Now the only way to let you live is to either turn you into what I am or leave you forever," Edward said so seriously, I believed him.

"So, when are you turning me?" I asked as I began to pace in front of him. "Not tonight, my mom's coming home. Maybe tomorrow, or better yet-" Edward interupted me and placed both his hands on my shoulders, stopping my paceing. "You're not turning Abigail, and that's final. I'm leaving. My family and I, tonight. Please don't try to follow me. I'll just bring you back, and make Jasper make you fall asleep." I looked at him horror struck. "What?" That's all that escaped my lips. "Abigail," Edward looked down at me heartbroken, "I couldn't damn you.

"I could go to hell for doing that to an angel." I cried and laughed at the same time, "Edward, you're not damned, and if I have to give up being an 'angel' as you put it, I would. I love you Edward, please don't make me live life without you," I practicly begged in the end. Vampires couldn't cry, but I could tell he wanted to. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly and full of passion. I could taste my tears inthe kiss, and knew he tasted them too. I had thought i'd won, but when he pulled away he put distance between us.

"I love you Abigail, and that's why I have to leave. You may be able to give up being an angel for me, but I wont let you. I love you to much. This is the the last time you'll ever see me. It will be like I was never here. You'll forget about me in time. You now have a chance at a normal happy human life." I shook my head at every word he said, trying not to hear his goodbye. "There is no life without you. I love you Edward." He looked at me heartbroken, "I love you too. And try."

With that he was gone, and I knew I would never see him again. He loved me to much to put me in danger. I fell to the groung and laid there in a ball till my mother and father got home from the airport. They dragged me inside all muddy and tear stained. I didn't leave that room for months,but it felt more like years. Every passing minute of everyday he wasn't there, a piece of me would fall away. Soon I would be nothing.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Now i'm moving to Forks, my mother and father decided for a change of scenery. Hopeing for a change in me.

There you have it. Chapter One. Hope y'all like it! Please review and tell me what you think.  
You know, I had him taste her tears in the kiss cause it made sense from how he tasted Bella's tear drop while at the piano. He was wondering if there tears would taste the same.


	2. Chapter 2

(My Girl2)

Both Pov: New Student

This chapter will go back and forth between Edward's and Abigail's pov. Hope you enjoy!  
Had extra time so yeah!  
I'm going to try and update as much as possible!

EDWARD'S POV:  
I could read it in there minds, all the hormonal boys. There was a new girl coming tomorrow. Since Bella was now off the market the guys had been going for the girls around Forks again. Though some still fantasized about her, I didn't mind. Now word was going around that this guy, from the La Push area had talked to the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Then found out that she was going coming to this stupid high school.

I remember how much I hated it here, but since I got my amazing Bella the world had been looking up, I loved her so much. There had been another before her though , two years ago. I had left my beautiful, breathtaking, angel Abigail Dawn. I had done it to protect her. That's what always kept me down, when we had moved from her to Forks. That's why I had hated Bella so much on the first day. She made me feel things I had only felt with Abigail. Not as strong, but still there. But Abigail was a memory now, my love for her is still as strong as it was the day we first met.

I could never forget her or the love we shared, but being around Bella made the pain numb, at least for a little bit. Bella didn't know that though, she didn't know she wasn't my mate, and she never would.

ABIGAIL'S POV:  
I talked to this really sweet guy from a store near La Push. Saddly he didn't go to Forks High. To make it worse he said it wasn't that great there either. When I got home I was to depressed to eat, so I unpacked and went to bed. In the morning I quickly showered, dressed, and walked to school. I didn't have a car, my parents didn't think I would need one. Man were they wrong, longest walk to school ever. My mom and dad had drove me yesterday so that I would know were to walk to in the morning.

When I got there the parkinglot was loaded with so many different cars. If I hadn't been looking at the small building of the high school disapointedly, maybe I would of saw Edward's shiny silver volvo, but I didn't. I began looking around for the front office. Then I saw it, a building with a dmall sign that read 'FRONT OFFICE'. There was not one car parked in that section. It was brightly lit, and warm when I walked in. The woman behind one of the three desk was large, red headed and wore glasses.

"Excuse me miss, but is this where I get my schedule?" The woman looked up from her computer, and gave me a warm welcoming smile. "Yes, I just need your name dear," she said politely. "Abigail Dawn," I said as I waited. She was going through file after file. "Ah, here it is. Just bring it back after scool, signed by all your teachers." I nodded and smile, "Thank you." "Have a great day sweety," she called after me as the door behind me closed. I was to busy trying to memorize the classrooms that I didn't notice when a guy began walking beside me.

"Hey. You must be the new girl. I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Oh hey, we have the same first class period. Would you like me to walk with you?" I looked at him shocked, "Yeah, sure. That would be great, thanks." He was cute in an athletic way. The whole walk to the class he kept on with his talking. It was kind of annoying, yet kind of cute. Thankfully in the class the last seat was all the way in the back, away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

(My Girl3)

Thank you for reviewing and following, you guys are awesome:)

Edward's Pov: Surprised

Disclamer: I don't own twilight  
Stephenie Meyer does

EDWARD'S POV:

Every guy was thinking about her, the new girl. I hadn't been able to get a good look at her through there minds though. I wad to busy giving all my attention to Bella. When lunch came we sat down at our table. We sat alone, sometimes, other times we sat with my family. 'Edward', Alice's voice came to me through her thoughts. I pretended to ignore her as Bella and I talked.

Then I felt it, that feeling that let you know when your mate was near. I froze shocked, Bella wasn't my mate. I would of felt it a long time ago, she was just a distraction. This feeling I had ever only got it with one person. And she lived all the way in Denali. Were we had some vampires Carlile knew, watching her. Well they were supposed to be. 'You should of listened to me,' Alice's amused yet worried voice in my head. 'She's sitting were Bella used to. Mike's talking to her, well more like flirting.'

I slowly turned my head in that direction, and sure enough, there she was. My angel, my sunlight, I hadn't seen her since two years ago, and she still looked her beautiful self. It took everything I had not to get up and pound Mike's face in for what he was thinking about my Abigail. She looked sort of sad. I remember when she used to be so happy, you could feel the warmth from her. I could still feel it now, but it wasn't as bright as it used to be, and I knew I was to blame. I had kept my promise, I had left her alone, though everyday that had passed by pained me.

"Edward? Edward are you okay?" Bella asked sending her sweet aroma my way. I nodded, "Yeah. Listen Bella I have to go. I'll see you after lunch." With that as fast as I could I left the cafeteria. I wanted to look back so baddly at Abigail, but I didn't. I could still see her as clear as day. The memorys began to flood my mind as I drove. Not knowing were I was going just driving.

[FLASHBACK]

I saw us, Abigail and I. When we'd first met. I had been pretending to be a student at her high school. She had been running down the hall. (Later I found out it was because her so called 'best friend.' ) She had been crying like crazy. She ran right into me, and fell down. I'm hard as stone, she was lucky she hadn't gotten hurt.

"Sorry," she said sniffling, then she looked up at me, and time seemed to freeze. She was perfect, she was flawless. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I grabbed her hand to help her up. All she could seem to do was nod. "I'm Edward Cullen." After a horrifying moment of silence she answered. "I'm Abigail Dawn." Just like that, I was in love.

[End Of Flashback]

I shook my head ad I shook the memory away. How could she be here? How come the Denalies didn't warn me or Carlile at least? I stopped the car and finally looked at my surroundings. I was at the street Bella lived at. I was about to drive off, when I saw them. Abigail's parents were in the front yard of a house, all relaxed. I couldn't believe it. She was actually really here, in Forks.

Now I wanted to race vampire speed like to the school and pick her up and spin her around in my arms as I watched her laugh. I missed her laugh, hell I missed her. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her, how much I loved her. I wanted to kiss her so much she would faint, but I knew that I couldn't. For one, I had left her. She probably hates my guts. Two, I was with Bella now, and Abigail probably found out by now.

I drove back to school, knowing Bella would be wondering why I was talking so long. I was late for Biology. I quickly parked and walked inside, headed to the class. I had been to destracted thinking about Abigail I didn't notice her sent as I opened the door.

Now what's gonna happen? (lol) I already know. Hopefully I can update soon! Please tell me what you think of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

(My Girl4)

I decided to put two chapters up today, enjoy:)

Abigail's Pov: Strangers

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.  
Stephenie Meyer does.

Hi  
ABIGAIL'S POV:

Mike wouldn't leave me alone. He just kept talking and talking and talking. And just my luck, we both had Biology after lunch. Yeah! (Note the sarcasm) I get to sit through more of his talking. He made his lab partner move to another seat, just so I could sit with him. Yeah! (More sarcasm) "So," Mike said after a moment of silence I had been basking in.

"There's this dance, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." I looked at him surprised,"I heard you already have a date. Jessica told me during lunch, when you got up to throw our trays." "Oh, right." I nodded,"Yeah, anyways I don't know if i'm going to go. Dances kind of remind me of my ex." Mike cleared his throat,"So do you know how to do this?" He asked, pointing to the assignment in front of us.

I nodded,"Actually I do. You can just copy off of me." "Thanks. Pretty and smart." I ignored his last comment,"No problem." The door opened making everyone look up, except me. I was trying to solve this stupid worksheet, it was way to easy. "Sorry i'm late sir. It won't happen again." I froze horrified, I would know that angelic voice anywhere. I slowly looked up, and sure enough, there he was. Standing perfect and tall, he still looked like himself. Then again, he was a vampire, never changing, never aging.

"Edward?" I whispered under my breath. He froze for a moment, but other than that, he showed no sign of knowing I was there. My heart began to pound like crazy. He was here, my Edward was here. Then I saw it, the moment that made my heart break more. The girl that Edward sat with scutted over toward him, and laced their hands together. I gasped shocked as I felt my heart tearing more and more with each breath. "Hey? Are you okay?" Mike asked scutting closer to me, and at the moment I didn't care that he had been annoying me.

Right now he was comforting me, and I needed that. "Yeah. Hey if we finish this do you think would let us go to the library. If the school even has one. Mike nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah we do, and yes he would let us go." I didn't want to be in the library alone so I let Mike copy off me, like I had promised. Sure I had made friends pretty quickly, but I was already used to having him there. " ," I said as I raised my hand. I'd mafe Mike get a couple wrong so that wouldn't think anything of it.

I saw Edward tense when he heard me spoke aloud. What did he care? He had a new girlfriend, who wasn't me. Maybe he hadn't really loved me, maybe he never did. "Yes miss Dawn?" He asked as he walked to Mike's and my table. "Mike snd I finished, and we were wondering if we could go to the library." grabbed our sheets and looked them over. "Impressive. You got everyone of them correct Abigail. I smiled,"I was the highest passing student at my old school."

"Yes, you and Mike may go to the library. Let me just write you two a pass." I got all my things and quickly stuffed them in my backpack. It was green, like my eyes, not the same color but close. Which was exactly why I had gotten it. and I walked to the front of the class, side by side. I was begining to enjoy his company more and more. Especially when we walked by Edward and his girlfriend.

I didn't want to get Edward jealous, Mike being there just conforted me. "Hi Mike," the girl said looking up at him. She was pretty, her eyes were a pretty chocolate brown. And her hair was brunette and wavy. She made me feel ugly, especially since Edward had chosen her. Edward didn't say a word to me, jusy sat there and stared at me. Mike noticed and looked kind of smug, "Edward have you met the new student, Abigail Dawn?" I quickly forced a dmile at him, "Hi, it's nice to meet you both." I said trying to pretend thst thid wad the first time I had met Edward.

It hurt to do it, but I did. He wanted to make it seem like he didn't remember me. Maybe he didn't, but I did, and it hurt looking at him with someone else. "Abigail, Mike. Here's your pass," saif waving it in the air. I quickly grabbed it and walked out. "So," I said as Mike and I had sat by each other at thr computerd in the library, "Is Bella your old girlfriend?" He had looked so jealous seeing Edward and Bella together, I had just figured.

"Nah, just the new girl." "She's new too?" I asked surprised. "Well she's bern here for a little while. So now you're the new girl,"Mike said with a shrug of his shoulder. I nodded as I got onto . I was going to read fanfictions till next period.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If ever I take forever on an update i'm so sorry. It's just I don't have my own computer so I can only get on eveyonce in a while. Again sorry if I ever take forever. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

(My Girl5)

Sorry the chapters are short, but I had already typed them that way from when I first made it. Also, sorry for my spelling. It's just when I had first typed it up I was using my phone to update on quotev. So I just copied and pasted it on here, then changed just my little notes, like this one:) Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far:)

Edward's Pov: Like Old Times

Well here it goes. The next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does.

EDWARD'S POV:

I couldn't seem to read Abigail's mind no more. I couldn't tell what Mike and her were doing. I didn't want to, but I looked through Mike's mind instead. 'Ha, that stupid Edward, I saw he noticed Abigail. Well who could blame him. She's hot, way more hotter than Bella, Bella looked, plain compared to her.' Then an image came to Mike's mind, on one side had Bella and on the other had Abigail. He was right, but I didn't need Mike to know that. 'Damn she's hot. Maybe she'll change her mind about the dance if I just cancel with Jessica.

'Yeah! That's what i'll do. As long as Abigail doesn't fall for Edward too.' I quickly left his mind, not liking his thoughts at all. I was still upset at how Abigail had pretended not to remember me. It hurt like hell to see her talking to Mike, and seeing him flirting with her. I could tell that Mike wad definitely over Bella. Now Mike just wanted Abigail. Why did she have to move here? Was she sent here to torcher me? Test me? When school finally ended I walked Bella to her old, beat up truck, then I went to mine.

That's when I froze, because there stood all my brothers and sisters, and Abigail Dawn. She was smiling and laughing with them, just like old times. It made me wish I had never left her. My heart wanted to beat, but it couldn't. She stood between Emmet and Jasper, they had always treated her back then as a little sister, and apparently still did. The parking lot was deserted besides our little group. "Really guys. It was great seeing you again, but I really have to go. It's a long walk from here to my house."

Hearing her talk made my head spin in excitement. "You don't need to leave. We'll give you a ride home. After you come over and have dinner with us. Esme and Carlile will be so happy to see you again. You don't know how much we missed you," Alice said then gave her a hug. "I missed you guys too," then she looked at everyone of them and nodded, "Okay, i'll go to your house and have dinner, but I need to call my parents. Let them know i'm not gonna be home anytime soon." "Yeah!" They all yelled excitedly. "So who's driving?" She asked then and all of them lapsed into silence.

"I am. It is my car or did you forget that? She looked up at me surprised,"Now you're talking to me? You didn't seem to want to earlier. A matter of fact I had to pretend I didn't know you. That I didn't remember you," She said anger seeping into her voice. "I'm sorry," was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Hopeing she would take that for everything I had ever done to her, but she didn't even look at me. Instead she turned her back on me,"So is everyone friendly her? I mean I made a lot of friends today." I sighed remembering clearly that when she got like this it was best to just let her cool down.

Abigail ignored me all the ride to the house. She had quickly gotten permission from her parents, saying she was going to a friends house and was going to be home a little late. "Abigail!" Esme yelled ad soon as we walked in. "We missed you so much. How have you been? We knew Edward wouldn't be able to stay away from you any longer... Did you break up with Bella?" Abigail and I both tensed. "Actually we're not together Esme. He's still with Bella. I just moved here yestetday. It's great to see you though Esme." Abigail said with a sad smile.

Esme sighed,"I'm sorry. It's just... Seeing you both walk in together brong back old memories." Abigail nodded,"It's okay. I understand." "Abigail, how are you?" Carlile asked as he gave her a warm hug.

Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Hopefully I can update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

(My Girl6)

Abigail's Pov: React

Hey everyone, glad you're liking the story:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does

ABIGAIL'S POV:

It felt like the old days sitting there at the dinner table with the Cullen's. The only difference was Edward and I were on opposite sides of the table and we weren't talking. The Cullen's ate as well so that I wouldn't feel unconfortable. See, that's why I loved them so much. "How long have you guys been living here for?" I asked Emmet who was sitting in front of me. "Since we left you. Sorry about that by the way. I really missed you little sis." I smiled up at him, "It's okay. I understand, there's no need to apologize. I missed you too."

"So is there anyone special in your life?" Rosalie asked. "Rosalie," Alice said in a warning tone. "What? He left her, so what should he care." I flinched slightly at her words.  
"He left brcause-" Alice began but I interupted her. I didn't want to talk about the past. It hurt to much just thinking about it. "No, there's no one special in my life Rosalie. I mean, i've been on a few dates, but they never worked out. Maybe i'll find the right guy here." I had said that and looked at Edward. I wanted to clue him in and show I still loved him, and thought he was the right guy for me.

He didn't show any sign of knowing though, or he just didn't want me. Fine i'll pull a Rosalie, I thought, knowing I was going to regret it when I opened my mouth, but I still did. "What do you think of Mike Newton?" I asked looking at Rosalie. I did regret asking, I felt like a bitch. I looked down at my plate in shame. "He's okay, but you could do better," Rosalie said with a smile at me. I smiled back, but it was forced. Couldn't she and everyone else tell that I only wanted Edward. Apparently not, they had all gone quiet, and were looking at Edward for a reaction, but he didn't give one.

That proved it, he didn't want me, not one bit. "I think I need to head home already. It was great being here with you all," I said as I stood up from my seat. "No, you don't have too," Esme said as she got up too, everyone following suit. I shook my head, "It's getting late, and my patents wouldn't like it if I got home crazy late on a school night." They all nodded in understanding. "I'll give you a ride home," Edward said making my heart race. Being alone in a car may not be a very good idea I thought to myself.

Even though every part of me wanted this. "You don't have to. I could walk." Edward shook his head sternly, " To far, you could get lost." I couldn't help but smile at him, even though he was already walking outside. He was still the stubborn type, after a moment I followed. "Goodnight everyone. Not that you sleep." They all smiled at me sweetly, "Goodnight Abigail. Come back soon." The door closed behind me and I got into the passenger deat. Edward closed the door anf walked around the car to get in the drivers seat.

"So... How have you been?" I asked to fill the silence. "Please Edward day something, anything." I hadn't heard his voice in two years, except earlier today. I needed to hear it. "How old are you know Abigail?" He spoke finally. I sighed, he didn't even remember my birthday. I remembered his. "I'm 18 now." He nodded with a smile on his gorgeous face. "I know, I was just messing with you." "Funny," I said sarcastically, but smiled. "I see you are still sarcastic."

I nodded,"Yup, some things just never change. Besides my sarcasm is my best quality." He laughed,"You're still funny. I'm glad, you haven't changed." "What's your girlfriends name?" He froze apparently he hadn't been expecting that. "Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella." I nodded and looked away from him, staring out the window. "I think she's pretty. Is she as sweet as she looks?" When he didn't answer I turned to him and found him staring at me surprised,"Yeah she is."

I smiled at him saddly, "No wonder all the guys from Forks High like her. Of course only you could be able to win her heart. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that I hopped out of his Volvo and ran inside my house without a backwards glance. Afraid of ehat I would of seen on his face. "How was your night sweety?" Mom asked as I walked passed her. "Crazy," was all I said and headed to the shower. I was going to bed right after.


	7. Chapter 7

(My Girl7)

Edward's Pov: Why Me?

Okay here is chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait! To the story!

Edward's Pov:

I stayed there for a moment stunned. I had figured she would of been mad, angry, or jealous. I hadn't expected her to compliment Bella. Sure Bella was pretty, but she was nothing compared to Abigail and her beauty. That was what I had thought she'd comment on. Maybe she forgot how beautiful she is, but how could she. All she had to do was look in a mirror, that was all the proof she needed. Or look at all the guys that were crazy for her, even back home they had flocked to her side. I felt jealousy seep through me just at the thought of all those unworthy guys after her.

I had tried to read her mind when she had said that, but I couldn't. I used to always be able to, but now nothing. I sighed and drove off, heading home. Man was this going to get crazy. "So how did the drive to her house go?" Alice asked as soon as I walked in. Like she even had to ask, all she had to do earliar was look into the future.

"I couldn't see you two for some reason. With Bella I can at least see blured visions, but not with you two. If I try it's like trying to look through a brick wall," She said a little angry. I smiled a little at her pixie anger, " It went fine. She said Bella was pretty. She also lives a few houses down from Bella." I said as I looked anywhere but at her. " So you're going to stay with Bella." Alice didn't say it like a question, she already knew.

I nodded feeling my heart tear as I did," It's safer for Abigail and me both." Alice nodded," I'm not going to interfear, but know this. Once you finally make your decision you can't go back. Once it's Bella, It's going to stay Bella. You won't be able to take it back, or change your mind. It'll be to late. You'll lose Abigail forever." With that she turned to leave. "Where are you going." 'Hunting', She thought to me and was gone. Why? Why me? I layed there on my couch in my room listening to the radio. Then it came on, our song. Abigail's and mine.

I quickly, in vampire speed, Turned off the radio and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall with a loud crash. Thankfully the wall didn't break, just caved in a little. "Edward?" I heard Esme voice of alarm from downstairs. "I'm fine," I called out to her. Feeling bad I had made her worry.


	8. Chapter 8

(My Girl8)

Edward's Pov: School Ride

I do not own Twilight.

Edward's Pov:

When morning came I showered and changed, then headed out. I made everyone take Rosalies car to school today. Rosalie hates Bella, just because she's not Abigail. I got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's to pick her up. When I got there she calmly walked over to the passengers side and got in."Goodmorning Bella." She smiled at me and blushed, seeing the red in her cheeks made me a little thirsty, But I quickly shook the feeling away. "Goodmorning Edward," she said as she got confortable and buckled up. She looked around confused when we parked. "Who's house is this?" She asked suspiciously. I didn't answer I just waited, and then she came out. She was wearing the shirt I had always loved on her.

It was green like her eyes, making the color more noticable, and regular jeans. Her backpack slung over one shoulder like Bella's. "Isn't she the new girl?" She asked. I nodded," Yeah. I just wanted to see if she needed a ride." Bella nodded, looking unconvinced. "Hey," I yelled out to Abigail just as she turned around. She looked at me confused,"What are you doing here, Edward?" I shrugged,"Just checking to see if you needed a ride." She gazed at me a little worried,"Why?" Now it was my turn to be confused,"I'm just trying to be nice." Abigail slowly nodded,"I would love a ride." Then she slowly began to walk over to us.

Once she saw Bella she looked confused, then understanding lite her face. She got into her back seat, buckled up and stayed quiet for a while. "So...How long have you and Edward been going out?" Bella smiled,"It's only been a month and a couple of days." Abigail smiled,making my heart race. "You look cute together." Bella smiled at the compliment. "Are you dating Mike Newton?" Bella asked Abigail, making us both nervous. "No. I'm single." I relaxed slightly at that. "Well I have this friend, and he's really sweet, and smart and- Oh would you like to go out with him?" I froze and saw that Abigail looked shocked and panicked.

"I have to meet him first. You know maybe around a group first. Why do you want me to go out with him?" I was begining to not like this ride, I felt like a rubber band about to bust from jealousy. "He keeps trying to make moves on me, but i'm with Edward and I told him that."


	9. Chapter 9

(My Girl9)

Edward's Pov: Shoot

Edward's Pov:

"But you don't even know me. How do you figure that he'll like me?" Abigail asked nervously, keeping her eyes away from me. Bella nodded, "True, but he didn't know me when he fell for me either. Anyways there is going to be a little party at La Push beach. I think you should come. That way I can talk to someone since Edward isn't going." "I'm going on a family camping trip that day, you know that," I said to defend myself. I knew that both girls understood what I ment. Because they both nodded, with a certain look in their eyes.

"I'lll think about it," Abigail said as she hopped out of the Volvo and spead away. I hated to see her go, but it was more safer for herto stay away from me. "How did you know that she needed a ride?" Bella asked as got out and walked beside me. I tried to act casual and shrugged," I heard that she walked to school yesterday. So... Who are you trying to set her up with?" Bella smiled,"Jacob Black. You know the one that you were jealous of." "Was not," I said with a smile. "Was to." "Was not." "Was to." "Not." "T-" I kissed her to stop her arguing.

When I pulled away I smiled down at her, "You are to cute." It was easy to pretend that she was the one I loved when Abigail wasn't around. Then I felt someone staring at me, and looked up. I felt my heart break when I realised who it was. Abigail not to far from us was looking at me as if her world had came crashing down.

Stupid Mike Newton beside her made me angry. I tried to keep eye contact with her, to show her that she was the one I wanted. But she turned away and walked into the school with Bella's old group of friends. Mike was to close to her for my liking. Then again so was every male in the world. "Are you okay?" Bella asked making me realise that I hadn't moved. "Yeah, perfect." She looked at me worriedly,"You sure?" "Yeah, never been better." I quickly walked her to our class,"Better hurry. Don't want to be late to class do you?"

So what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! What do you all think about a story about Infernal Devices? It involves Will and a new character I threw in. Please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

(My Girl10)

I'm glad you all are liking the story so far:) I would love to know what you think of the story so far:)

Abigail's Pov: Hurt

Abigail's Pov:

I had left my room, not even thinking that Edward would be waiting for me in the front to give me a lift to school. When I first saw him I had hoped I would get alone time with him. Just to talk about the past for a little while, about why he had left. He had given me a reason then, but I wanted more. When I saw Bella I knew I wouldn't be able to meet him alone. I can't believe that Bella is trying to set me up with someone. Doesn't she know I still love Edward? Oh, wait of course she doesn't.

When I saw Edward kiss her it felt like my world had come crashing down, like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I guess he is really over me, I guess I shouldn't of hoped the way I did. Hoped that some part of him still loved me. I followed Mike and the others to class. I threw myself into my work, hopeing it would destract me. At least for a little while. "Mike," I said as we left class. "Do you know when that party at La Push is?" He looked at me shocked, "How did you know about it? It's actually tonight. I was kind of hopeing you would go with me." "Sorry, I can't. Bella kind of set me up with a friend of hers," I said quickly. Best to rip the bandage off quickly.

"Oh," He said sounding disapointed. Man, now I feel like the bad guy. Thanks a lot Bella. " Yeah, sorry. So... I'll see you at lunch?" Mike nodded, A bit to enthusiasticly if you as me. I really hope he gets over this crush of his soon. The rest of the morning was a blur of faces. When it finally came time for lunch I averted my eyes from Edward's and Bella's table. No point making my heart hurt more. "Hey, Abigail," Jasper yelled to me from across the lunch room, "Come sit with us."

The rest of the Cullen's nodded, except for Edward who wasn't there. Giving Mike and the others an apologetic smile, I headed to the Cullen's table. "Hey guys," I smiled at them as I took my seat between Jasper and Emmett. They have always treated me as their little sister, and thankfully still do. Emmet ruffled my hair as I sat. "Emmet I said in pretending annoyience as I fixed my hair back the way it was before. He laughed and gave mea quick hug, before releasing me so I could eat.

Really hope you all are enjoying the story:)


	11. Chapter 11

(My Girl11)

Abigail's Pov: Is he happy?

Abigail's Pov:

"Are you guys going to the part at La Push?" They all shook their heads, " Camping. Plus we aren't even aloud on the reservation." "Right," I had completely forgotten they were going hunting. My bad. "So when are you guys leaving?" Alice turned to me and smiled, "After school, that way no one thinks anything of it." I nodded, made complete scence. "Enough about us. Tell me, are you going on a date with Jacob?" Alice asked excitement and sadness clear on her face.

I looked at her confused," Who's Jacob?" Alice sighed," Bella tries to set you up with him, and she doesn't even tell you his name. So like Bella to do." It hurt to see Alice talk so fondly about her, but I pushed those emotions away. "How long have you known Bella for?" Alice smiled," Since she moved here. You should get to know her, she's great." Now her smiled dimmed," She doesn't know about you and Edward though." I nodded,"Yeah I know. I found out this morning when he drove us to school. "

"I didn't know he picked you up too," Emmettt said surprised. "Is Edward happy with her?" I just needed to know, so that I could actually try to get over him. For two years I haven't really tried, but today showed me he has. Two years aparently could change a lot. Rosalie sighed," Yes. He's happy with that little bitch." "Rose!" I said shocked and panicked, afraid Bella might of heard. "That's not nice to say."

"Well she is. She took him from you. I think you should be thanking me." I looked over and smiled sadly," Thank you, but she seems 's pretty, prettier than me. If she makes him happy, then I don't object. I mean, I would want him to support me too." Rosalie looked at me sadly."You are way more pretty than her. You're beautiful and she's nothing compared to you. He's making a mistake. You of all people should know that." I shook my head," He left me two years ago. If he's moved on, then so will I. I'm going on that date with Jacob."


	12. Chapter 12

(My Girl12)

Thank you all for reading, following, liking and commentig, you guys are awesome:) As for your questions, all shall reveal itself in time:)

Both Pov: Wishing

Abigail's Pov:

"She's just getting you with him so that he doesn't bother her anymore," Rosalie said glaring over her shoulder to the table where Bella and Edward sat at. "I don't mind," I said as I lightly punched her shoulder. "And stop looking at her that way. It's not polite." Rose laughed, "You are way to nice, and that's going to bite you on the ass one day." It already has, I thought and turned to see Edward and Bella laughing at their table. With a suppressed sigh I turned away. heart can only take so much tears before it's useless.

"Alice before you go 'camping', do you think you could help me pick out an outfit for the party? But I can't wear heels, I'll fall. Believe me I've tried one to many times." Alice laughed, clapping her hands excitedly. "I would love to help. You already know fashion is my specialty." We all laughed, remembering that one week long ago when she only let us wear a outfit one time before throwing it out.

Edward's Pov:

I heard Abigail's sweet laughter from across the room. I looked at her sitting with my family. Loving the pink glow of life on her cheeks. She looked like she belonged there sitting with them. Everyone who saw her thought the same. She was more beautiful than us vampires, and that's saying something. I smiled at Abigail being happy, then turned back to Bella. She wasn't as pretty as Abigail, but she did have something. "Edward are you okay?" Bella asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" "Well you sort of look a little sad. Did something happen?" She looked afraid. I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine. I promise," I said forcing a smile onto my face. I'm a good lier, I know that. So of course she believed me, I was just that good. "Okay," She smiled at me and continued to eat. Abigail wouldn't of believed me, she would of kept on pestering me until I gave in and spilled my guts to her.

I just wanted to get up and sit beside her, join in on the conversation, and laugh at whatever she was. I wanted to put my arms around her, pull her to me, and never let her go again. I wanted to hear her say she loved me, everyday till i got tired of hearing it. Which would never happen. I would never tire of hearing her love. Instead of doing that I stayed there. With Bella, with what I didn't want.


	13. Chapter 13

(My Girl13)

Edward's Pov: Jealousy

Edward's Pov:

"So you're going to set Abigail up with Jacob?" I asked trying not to let my jealousy seep through. Bella nodded, "Yeah, I mean your family seems to like her, so I think he will too." "Are you sure it's a good idea though?" Just thinking about Jacob anywhere near Abigail made me angry. "I think it's a great idea. She's pretty, and plus he's a better choice than Mike, and you know it," She said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I had to admit if I saw her kissing Mike I would most likely kill him on the spot. No if, ands, or buts about it. Jacob? Well I never see him, even though just thinking about him and Abigail made me cringe. "Point taken." Bella smiled, "Good. Now lets get to class. Don't want to be late." When we walked in and I saw Abigail and Mike talking, I balled up my hands to fists and sat down beside Bella at our table.

At the end of school in my last period class I hopped in my chair, waiting for the damn bell to ring. Abigail was in Algebra and Jessica wasn't very happy with her. She kept hating in her head every little thing that Abigail said or did. god, the bell rang and I was out of my class in a flash. How did Jessica become so confident in her looks when she could hardly get a guys attention? I stood outside her classroom door, my feet tapping out a beat. She was the last to come out, and was talking to Jessica, oblivious as to what was going on in Jessica's twistedly cruel mind.

"So you don't know this Jacob, she's trying to set me up with," Abigail asked curiously. Stupid Jacob Black. His name should have never come out from those beautiful pink, kissable lips. "No. If I did I would of told you already. Oh, hi Edward. Um, Bella's in Gym," Jessica said blushing while trying to stick out her chest. Idiot, I thought trying to control the urge to roll my eyes. Abigail on the other hand smiled at me, Making my unbeating heart squeeze in my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

(My Girl14)

Edward's Pov: Protect You

Here is the next chapter:) I keep forgetting to say that I don't own the Twilight characters, just Abigail.

Edward's Pov:

Abigail turned to Jessica blushing, waiting for Jessica's reactions. "I know. I just... came to see if Abigail needed a ride home," I said politely and turned to Abigail hopeful. She nodded to my relief. "Sure, I'd love a ride home, but don't you have to go 'camping'." I nodded, "Yeah. But I'm just going to drop you and Bella off at home. I mean your homes." If I wasn't a vampire I swear I would be blushing, as it was my eyes cast down at my shoes. Jessica looked surprised, 'So he likes Abigail and Bella now,' she thought angrily. 'Well he sure does have bad taste. I mean come on I am way better than both of them combined. He would be lucky to have me as his girlfriend.' It took everything I had not to roll my eyes and growl at her.

How dare she even think of Abigail as ugly. Abigail has a face of an angel, where as you Jessica have a face of a troll, I thought angrily. "Well I guess I'll see you at the party," Abigail said to Jessica, who nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you there. Bye Edward. Bye Abigail." I turned my back without replying and Abigail followed. "Bye Jessica," she called out over her shoulder. Then she turned to me, her green eyes curious, "Why did you come get me first? I mean you're with Bella. She should be your first priority." I sighed, " I overheard Jessica thinking some cruel things about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Abigail smiled sweetly up at me, "I can take care of myself Edward. I have been for two years now."

I tensed at her words, but she didn't say anything about it, just kept walking. "Besides Bella's the one you need to watch out for. I saw Mike flirting with her on their way to him." I nodded, " I know. He always flirts with her." She laughed, making my unbeating heart want to soar. It took all I had not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, make us both breathless. "He reminds me of Adam back home." I felt my hands clench and my muscles tense.

Adam used to always flirt with my Abigail, even after I had got with her. She never lead him on, but yet he still always followed her around. He used to make me even madder than Mike ever did. "Edward. Where were you?" I heard Bella behind me ask exasperated. I turned around and forced an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I just ran into Abigail and we got to talking. She was asking me about Jake. Weren't you Abigail?" Abigail rolled her eyes at me and turned to Bella smiling innocently. "Yeah. No one here seems to know about him." Bella sighed in relief," I'll tell you everything on the car ride to drop you off."


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter:) I keep forgetting to say that I don't own the Twilight characters, just Abigail.

Thank you for letting me know, lol:)

Edward's Pov:

Abigail turned to Jessica blushing, waiting for Jessica's reactions. "I know. I just... came to see if Abigail needed a ride home," I said politely and turned to Abigail hopeful. She nodded to my relief. "Sure, I'd love a ride home, but don't you have to go 'camping'." I nodded, "Yeah. But I'm just going to drop you and Bella off at home. I mean your homes." If I wasn't a vampire I swear I would be blushing, as it was my eyes cast down at my shoes. Jessica looked surprised, 'So he likes Abigail and Bella now,' she thought angrily. 'Well he sure does have bad taste. I mean come on I am way better than both of them combined. He would be lucky to have me as his girlfriend.'

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes and growl at her. How dare she even think of Abigail as ugly. Abigail has a face of an angel, where as you Jessica have a face of a troll, I thought angrily. "Well I guess I'll see you at the party," Abigail said to Jessica, who nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you there. Bye Edward. Bye Abigail." I turned my back without replying and Abigail followed. "Bye Jessica," she called out over her shoulder. Then she turned to me, her green eyes curious, "Why did you come get me first? I mean you're with Bella. She should be your first priority." I sighed, " I overheard Jessica thinking some cruel things about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Abigail smiled sweetly up at me, "I can take care of myself Edward. I have been for two years now."

I tensed at her words, but she didn't say anything about it, just kept walking. "Besides Bella's the one you need to watch out for. I saw Mike flirting with her on their way to him." I nodded, " I know. He always flirts with her." She laughed, making my unbeating heart want to soar. It took all I had not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, make us both breathless. "He reminds me of Adam back home."

I felt my hands clench and my muscles tense. Adam used to always flirt with my Abigail, even after I had got with her. She never lead him on, but yet he still always followed her around. He used to make me even madder than Mike ever did. "Edward. Where were you?" I heard Bella behind me ask exasperated. I turned around and forced an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I just ran into Abigail and we got to talking. She was asking me about Jake. Weren't you Abigail?" Abigail rolled her eyes at me and turned to Bella smiling innocently. "Yeah. No one here seems to know about him." Bella sighed in relief," I'll tell you everything on the car ride to drop you off."


End file.
